Can I have a Mommy, Lord Sesshomaru?
by Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi
Summary: Rin asks Lord Sesshomaru a question. How does he react to the question? Also Rin tells Sesshomaru what woman meets his needs. How does he feel about... Does he consider her a good mother and mate to him and Rin?
1. Can I have a mommy?

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction hope you guys like it. I read other fanfictions of Inuyasha so I decided to write one.**

"Talking "

'_Thoughts'_

**Can I have a Mommy?**

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked hesitantly

"Yes Rin' He answered

"Do you have a mommy?" She said quietly

"Yes I do Rin. Why do you ask me such a question?

"Because I have a daddy that's you. I had a mommy but she died." Rin said

"Rin just get along with the question." Sesshomaru said annoyed

"Can I have a mommy?" Rin said innocently

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide he almost turned demon since he was surprised and shocked that Rin would ask such a question. He calmed down and answered Rin's question.

"Rin for you to have a mommy I need to love and find a woman that meets my needs." He said

"But Lord Sesshomaru I have a woman in mind who meets all your needs and is really pretty and a demon." She said

"Who Rin?"

"That wind lady I think her name is Kagera."

"You mean Kagura"

"Yes"

"Maybe" He said

Rin squealed and jumped with joy and kept saying "I'm going to have a mommy, I'm going to have a mommy!"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was thinking.

'_Maybe she would make a good mate and mother for me and Rin. I'll have to think about it.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru you aren't actually considering Kagura, Naraku's incarnation as a mate Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken screamed

"Yes Jaken" Sesshomaru said

"Never mind" he said exhausted

"AHCHOO!" Kagura sneezed

"Who's talking about me now? Probably Sesshomaru" She said out loud

'_I wonder what Sesshomaru thinks of me. I could make a pretty good mother and mate to Sesshomaru and that little human girl he is so protective of '_

**Part Two next times. Rin actually give advice to Sesshomaru. If you are reading my Dragon Ball Z Story I plan to update it soon. O/Cs needed for that story.**


	2. Encountering Kagura: Sesshomaru Blushes?

**Sorry I haven't updated my story yet. A spark happened in my brother's room that is connected to mine room so I couldn't update this story since my electricity didn't work. But now the here I am. So I'm adding 2 chapters**

**I don't own Inuyasha wish I did but I don't.**

Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken were still traveling to find Naraku. Rin was still saying "I getting a mommy!' over and over again. Rin went to ask Sesshomaru a question.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"Yes Rin" He answered

"When am I getting my mommy?' Rin said innocently

"What do you mean that's an absurd question?' He lied

'_I still can't believe she remembered that!'_

_******************Flashback Starts**************************_

"_Can I have a mommy?" Rin said innocently_

_Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide he almost turned demon since he was surprised and shocked that Rin would ask such a question. He calmed down and answered Rin's question._

"_Rin for you to have a mommy I need to love and find a woman that meets my needs." He said_

"_But Lord Sesshomaru I have a woman in mind who meets all your needs and is really pretty and a demon." She said_

"_Who Rin?" _

"_That wind lady I think her name is Kagera."_

"_You mean Kagura"_

"_Yes"_

"_Maybe" He said_

_Rin squealed and jumped with joy and kept saying "I'm going to have a mommy; I'm going to have a mommy!"_

_***********************Flashback Ends***************************_

"B-But L-Lord Sess-hy you said that you would mate with the wind lady so I can can have a mommy. She said crying

"Rin, I' am sorry now I remember. You will get a mommy soon. I hope so" He said the last sentence quietly so Rin wouldn't hear it

As in right on cue they see Kagura appear right in front of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, What are you doing here?" She questioned

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Sesshomaru said

"Hi mommy!" Rin said to Kagura

"What are you talking to me?" Kagura asked

"Yep who else am I talking to?" Rin said dumbly

"But I'm not your mommy" Kagura said

"Yes you are Lord Sesshomaru said that you are going to be my mommy sinc-"

As she was interrupted by a blushing Sesshomaru.

"Mind Rin she is just acting a little bizarre." He said embarrassed

"But Lord Sesshomaru you said that since you lo-"

Her mouth was covered by Jaken's mouth

"Rin mind your own business!" Jaken said

Kagura blushed redder than Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat.

"W-Well Sesshomaru I will see you around." Kagura shuddered

"WAIT" He said out loud accidentally

"W-What?" Kagura said shocked

"I said nothing" Sesshomaru said quickly and embarrassed while blushing

"I'll see you around Sesshomaru."

Kagura was riding on her feather._' Why am I blushing. What about Sesshomaru? He was blushing too even thought I didn't know he does. But why did he say wait cause I know he did. He can't. It's not possible he likes me and I can't love him'_

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why didn't she know that she is my mommy?" Rin questioned

"Because Rin I don't know if she loves me and we haven't mated yet." Sesshomaru answered

"But Lord Sesshomaru she does love you" Rin said


	3. Definition of Love Sesshomaru's Denial

**I Don't Own Inuyasha**

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru said

"Because Lady Kagome said people love each other when they turn red a lot and they stare at each other, like you two did.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said

"Yes" Sesshomaru said

"Rin can tell you love Kagura too." Rin said smartly

"I don't love her. This Sesshomaru doesn't love anyone" He lied

"So Lord Sesshomaru doesn't love Rin." She said sobbing

"Rin I do love you" He said out loud accidentally

"Really "She said

'_Well it's too late to deny to it' _Sesshomaru thought

"Yes, this Sesshomaru loves you too"

"Than, Rin can tell that Lord Sesshomaru loves Kagura."

'_Rin you don't know how smart you are' _He thought

"Yes I do Lord Sesshomaru"

**Rin knows Sesshomaru so much. This is a filler chapter so sorry if it's short.**

**Rin gave Sesshomaru advice love advice and her definition of love. Did I make Sesshomaru a little OOC? Next time Naraku and Kagura have a confrontation and what is it about. Till Next Time!**


	4. Naraku's and Kagura's Confrontation

**I Don't Own Inuyasha**

Kanna comes to Kagura. "Naraku is calling for Kagura." Kanna said holding her mirror.

"What now? I didn't do anything" She said

"Follow me." Kanna said

"Naraku what do you want from me?' Kagura asked

"Kagura you haven't been disobeying me have you?" Naraku said

"N-no I haven't Naraku." She Lied

"Well I have a mission for you." He said

"What is it?" Kagura asked

"It's a way to kill Sesshomaru." Naraku said looking at Kagura

"Sesshomaru!" She said surprised

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked suspicion with a cocked eyebrow

"No" She lied

"Then very well." He said

"The plan is…"

**What is Naraku up to? How is Kagura involved? Kanna will be appearing more often. Thanks for the idea littlewhiteflower. The Inuyasha gang will be appearing soon. Also I will be making a poll for what couple for my one shot I am making should be.**


	5. Kagura in Danger: Sesshomaru's Mate?

**Thanks for everyone reading my story. Also Roxie-fearlessstorm I will do your request sooner or later. Also I am planning to make a one-shot so go on my profile and vote then the one with the most votes will be the couple for my one-shot. Also for me to update the next chapter I need 5 reviews.**

**I Don't Own Inuyasha**

'_I can't believe I have to do Naraku's stupid plan. I still remember what he said'_

-Flashback-

"Well I have a mission for you." He said

"What is it?" Kagura asked

"It's a way to kill Sesshomaru." Naraku said looking at Kagura

"Sesshomaru!" She said surprised

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked suspicion with a cocked eyebrow

"No" She lied

"Then very well." He said

"The plan is Kagura I will give you back your heart." He said

"Really? You're joking right." She said laughing

"No, I'm not." He said seriously

"But, why would you give-"She said being cut off by Naraku

"You didn't let me finish. I'm giving you back your heart so you can try and make Sesshomaru fall in love with you." Naraku said

"And Kagura" He said

"Yes" She said

"Don't fail me' He said

-Flashback Ends-

'_Stupid Naraku. But now I'm free so I can do anything I want. I'm free from Naraku.' She said happily_

"Hey you female demon you are going to be my mate." Ukiaki the demon said

"Yea right" Kagura said laughing

"You will do as I say or I will kill you." The demon said

"Try your best." Kagura said cockily

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura said

"You think your petty wind or dance moves will hurt me." Ukiaki said

"Claws of Doom!" He said

Kagura had a gush of blood coming out of her chest.

"Owww! You'll regret that." Kagura said hurt

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura said

"Smash of Blood!" He said

"Wind Gust!" She said

"You think you can defeat me, I Ukiaki."

"Yes I can" She said proudly

Kagura was hurting really badly. Her blood is all over her and if she doesn't get help soon she will die. Sesshomaru can smell Kagura's blood, but it smelt a bit different.

'**Get Mate. Mate hurt' Sesshomaru's demon thought**

'_We have no mate. And Kagura is not our mate'_

'**Yes she is. Get Kagura. Kagura MATE! Mate hurt and in trouble.'**

'_I have no mate!' he thought_

Sesshomaru's demon takes over Sesshomaru by moving him. Sesshomaru runs off to get Kagura.

**Well, Sesshomaru's demon considers Kagura her mate. Will Sesshomaru make it in time to save? Let's hope so. Till next time.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have seen that many people have read Can I have a mommy, Lord Sesshomaru but barely any reviews I use reviews to give me ideas and update faster knowing this will tell me people actually read the story so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Next chapter should be out by Sunday or Monday. Also check out my other stories like One Picture did it all. Thanks to SuperAlpha96 for beta-editing my one-shot. Vote on my poll if you have time. Thanks.


	7. Kagura Saved, Kagome's Question

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my stories. Can't wait for more. Every week or two. I will update the chapters by everyone's reviews or giving me ideas that should be in the story. Vote on my poll. I might not update in a few weeks or so because I have final exams. Vote, Vote, Review, Review**

"Oww!" Kagura moaned while being attacked by Ukiaki.

"Finally, ready to be my mate" Ukiaki asked Kagura proudly

"Nev-"But before Kagura could finish her answer. Inuyasha came and said

"Adamant Barrage!" That killed the demon Ukiaki in one strike.

Then Sesshomaru appears in his demon form and goes to Kagura. Sesshomaru licks one of her wounds on her head and says **"Mate hurt, Mate is hurt." **Kagura's eyes are opened wide.

"Me?" Kagura questioned

"**Kagura mate." **Sesshomaru's demon said licking all of her other wounds.

"Me your mate?" She asked

"**Yes you my mate." **When Sesshomaru's demon healed all of Kagura's wounds, Sesshomaru turned back into is original state.

"What just happened? Why is Kagura on my lap?" Sesshomaru asked not remembering.

"W-well you um. You um." Inuyasha said trying to answer his half-brother's question in a nervous way.

"Just tell me you stupid hanyou. What happened?" He hissed waiting impatiently.

"Well Sesshomaru. You don't remember?" Kagome said kindly

"If I did remember would I be asking you this absurd question?" Sesshomaru becoming more annoyed

"Ok, cranky pants." Kagome said playfully

"Cranky what you insolent human." Sesshomaru said frustrated

"Hey, you can't call kagome that." Inuyasha said proudly

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said blushing

"Only I can call Kagome that." Inuyasha whispered

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said from blushing to being furious by hearing what Inuyasha said

"Sesshomaru what happened was um you turned demon (demon state). Then came here and started licking and licking Kagura's wounds." Kagome said nervously

Kagura started blushing 10 different shades of red.

"Then you kept saying Mate, Kagura Mate, Mate hurt and more." Kagome said finishing the story and laughing inside

Sesshomaru started blushing more. The he picked up Kagura and ran away even though Kagura kept screaming "LET ME GO! FLUFFY, SESSHY, SESSHOMARU! LET ME GO!" She yelled

"Ha Ha Ha! That was so funny did you see that Kagome." Inuyasha said laughing so hard.

"I know right!" kagome said laughing

'_I swore I saw Sesshomaru blushing. I should tell Sango. If I tell Inuyasha, Sesshomaru won't stop trying to kill him. Also what about calling Kagura his mate? They would make a good couple. I'll ask Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought of

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagura and Sesshomaru would make a good couple?' she asked

"Maybe if Sesshomaru wasn't so stubborn to admit his feelings" Inuyasha answered

"You mean like you." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean like me?" Inuyasha said

"You know what I said. You too are brothers.

"He is not my brother only my half-brother." Inuyasha said

"You two are still brothers and love each other, like how I love you." Kagome said blushing really hard

"Y-you love me." Inuyasha said blushing and shocked.

"Yes, but let me guess you don't love me, since I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. Just a copy not the original thing." Kagome said crying

"Kagome I don't care if you are Kikyo's reincarnation. I love you for you." Inuyasha said truthfully

"Really you love me." Kagome said with tears of joy

"I loved you since the moment I saw you." Inuyasha said with kagome on his lap.

"I love you too. For all eternity." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha

**Wow! That is an epic chapter. Why did Sesshomaru take Kagura? Will sparks fly? Kanna will appear next time. Keep reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Also vote about what my next one-shot should be about. Till Next Time.**


	8. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your incomefrom a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

Narudragonz12

Trunks' Hottie

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.


	9. The Conversation with the Inners

**Sorry again for taking so long updating my story again I had been thinking of writing it up but then I never had time, but then my electricity turned off for like 2 days. I almost went crazy without electricity, just joking about going crazy. So sorry also I will try to update one more chapter after this one before I go on vacation. I'm going to Niagara Falls. YAY!**

**_SuperAlpha96_: Thanks for the idea hope you like the way I put your idea in the story. I'll add the Naraku part next chapter**

**_AriXAri: _Thanks for the review and I know my grammar sucks :( **

**_ApprenticeDaman: _Thanks for loving my story. Yea I know my grammar isn't the best. Also sorry for changing them out of different POVs a lot it's just a habit.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru was still carrying Kagura. Kagura was still yelling and kicking Sesshomaru. _'I wonder is she is always this loud! She should be happy. This Sesshomaru doesn't always carry around just any woman.'_ Sesshomaru thought being annoyed by Kagura.

Sesshomaru finally put Kagura down in front of the castle. Kagura did not have a happy face when Sesshomaru put her down she was about to say some thing but she saw the castle and was speechless. It was bigger than Naraku's castle. It has a long walkway. That was covered with a large garden that covered the front of the castle. It has tons of stories. **(GO on my profile to see the website for what the castle looks like.) **

"Well" Kagura said not shock about the castle anymore, excepting Sesshomaru to say something.

"Well what? Do you except this Sesshomaru to say something?" Sesshomaru said not needing to explain himself.

"Well, what is that all you have to say? Could you at least explain why you picked me up and drag me away." Kagura said angry and loudly.

"This Sesshomaru will tell you later." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

"Later, why later?" Kagura said getting angrier

"One because your clothes are ragged, and also you're naked." Sesshomaru said annoyed by Kagura's question.

"Oh I guess you are right then." Kagura said embarrassed while looking at her clothes and blushing._ 'Also I have to ask him a question later'_ Kagura thought.

"Tara" Sesshomaru called. A lady came in the room wearing a maid's outfit with light tan skin. She has long brown hair and long claws. Tara was staring at Sesshomaru with lustful eyes.

"Tara will help you bathe and will chose an outfit that will fit your needs. Then, you will meet me in the study in 1 hour." Sesshomaru said walking to the study.

'_I don't like that maid. The way she was looking at my mate. Wait, Sesshomaru isn't my mate. Why should it matter to me how the maid looks at him.' Kagura thought_

'_**Cuz, you want him to be your mate don't you' Kagura's inner demon said.**_

'_I thought I got rid of you a long time ago.'_

'_**Nope, I just went away because we always had to work for Naraku.'**_

'_Well, I'm finally free of him, sort of.'_

'_**Well, since you are finally free of him you can go make that dog demon our mate.'**_

'_What? No I don't want him as my mate. I don't even'_

'_**Even what, love him? I know you do.'**_

'_No I don't' Kagura thought_

'_**Yes you do.'**_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Then how come you always blush when you are around him? Or that you always have this warm fuzzy feeling inside when you are near him. Also, that you were jealous at that maid for looking at Sesshomaru in a particular way?'**_

'_So?'_

'_**So you do love him you are just afraid he might reject you if you tell.'**_

'_That isn't true'_

'_**Yes it is and you know it, but I'll just leave you alone for now to think how you feel.' Her inner said then left.**_

After her talk with her inner, Kagura had finished dressing up. She went into the study. She stood in front of Sesshomaru wearing a long Kimono that was light blue that had different color flower designs. As well as wearing a necklace, ring, earrings that are shaped as a butterfly will light topaz gemstones. Her shoes were light blue with rhinestones and a small platform. She had her hair down with a hair clip in a shape of a flower that was blue and green with a huge diamond in the middle of it. **(Check my profile for the websites of the outfit, jewelry and shoes.)**

'_Wow! She looks like an angel' _Sesshomaru thought about the way Kagura looked. Kagura started blush a lot since Sesshomaru was looking at her.

'_No, I have to stop blushing.'_

'_**See I told you that you blush around him.'**_

'_Just leave me alone.'_

'_**Ok, just think about what I told you earlier' And with that her inner left again.**_

'_Whoa, I never thought she could look that sexy. Wait what am I think about I don't think she's sexy.'_

'_**Yes you do' Sesshomaru's inner demon said.**_

'_Oh no, you are back.' Sesshomaru thought annoyed._

'_**You see her right there just looking at you wait why don't you just go right to her and make her your mate right here, right now.'**_

'_No, I wouldn't force something like that upon her. Second, I don't love her.'_

'_**Okay you said that for now.'**_

'_What you are talking about I don't love her.'_

'_**Yes you do.'**_

'_No I don't.'_

'_**Yes you do'**_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Then how come you blush around her. That you also suddenly turned demon form when she got attacked. Also you didn't take one look at that maid that was staring at you lustfully.'**_

'_It doesn't matter'_

'_**Maybe it does you just don't know it. Anyway I got to go, just remember what I said' and with that his inner left.**_

After the conversation with his inner Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura then accidently slip a word out of his mouth and said "beautiful".

"What did you say?" Kagura asked whiled smirking.

**How will Sesshomaru answer Kagura's questions? What is the question Kagura wanted to ask before? Will she tell Sesshomaru Naraku's plan? Check my profile for the website to see the images of the jewelry and outfit.**


	10. Questions Answered Feelings Revealed

**Can I have a Mommy, Lord Sesshomaru**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Warning: OOC Sesshomaru and lime**

_Last Time_

'_**Then how come you blush around her. That you also suddenly turned demon form when she got attacked. Also you didn't take one look at that maid that was staring at you lustfully.'**_

'_It doesn't matter'_

'_**Maybe it does you just don't know it. Anyway I got to go, just remember what I said' and with that his inner left.**_

_After the conversation with his inner Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura then accidently slip a word out of his mouth and said "beautiful"._

_"What did you say?" Kagura asked whiled smirking._

_Chapter 10_

'_I know he called me beautiful' Kagura thought_

"Whatever, I know you did, but keep denying it. Sesshomaru." Kagura said nervously

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said wondering what Kagura is going to ask.

"Ok" Kagura said with a deep breath. "How do you feel about me feel about me, and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about? I always see you blushing near me. You also said beautiful to be me. Which I know you did say. One more question why did Rin call me mommy. I mean what's up with that." Kagura said sternly.

Sesshomaru just sat there still with an emotionless mask. "I don't know what you are talking about" Sesshomaru said softly with no emotion.

Kagura stood up and walked up to Sesshomaru and yelled. "Yes you do know what I am talking about. Why don't you just admit it!"

"ADMIT WHAT! THAT I LOVE YOU! THEN REALIZE THAT YOU WILL JUST REJECT ME!" Sesshomaru admitted. He actually felt relived but angry. Kagura was to shocked to answer

"See." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagura. Just as he was going to run away then he heard Kagura shout. "WAIT!"

"What!" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagura who's crying.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed running to Sesshomaru. Then, as soon as their lips touched they started to kiss. Then, just as they started to kiss Kagura pulled away, Kagura asked. "You never did tell me why Rin called me mommy?" Sesshomaru smirked. Then, continued kissing Kagura

"GET A ROOM!" Inuyasha said coming from out of nowhere cutting off Kagura and Sesshomaru's kiss.

"Be quiet little brother. Also, how long were you here and who let you in." Sesshomaru questioned.

"I was here ever since you admitted you love Kagura and your maid let me in." Inuyasha said.

"Then perhaps it's time to fire her." Sesshomaru said.

'_Good he better. I don't need her hands all over my mate.' Kagura thought while smirking._

Sesshomaru then started to carry Kagura honeymoon style into his bedroom. Once, they got into the bedroom. Their kiss heated and got more intense. They got on the bed and started taking off each other's clothes.

Then all of a sudden Kagura stated saying "Stop, stop."

"What?" Sesshomaru said

"I can't do this." Kagura said breathing in and out.

"What, you don't want me?" Sesshomaru said sad and confused.

"I do, but I have to tell you this. Naraku gave me back my heart, so I can get you to fall in love with me and kill you. When I really do love you, but I don't want you to get hurt." Kagura said crying.

Sesshomaru wiped off Kagura's tears. "It's going to be okay. I hate to say it but Inuyasha and I are going to, no will defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru said comforting Kagura.

"Then, let's get back to what we started." Kagura smirked, then Sesshomaru. They stayed on that bed for the rest of the day.

**Well, this was an dramatic and romantic chapter. The next Chapter is the Epilogue which should be up tomorrow or Monday. Till then See Ya!**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Epilogue**

_10 years later_

A week after Kagura and Sesshomaru admitted their feelings towards each other. They worked together with Inuyasha and Kagome's gang along with Koga to finally defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's relationship got closer.

A month later Kagura and Sesshomaru officially started dating. Three years later Kagura and Sesshomaru became mates. They also had a traditional wedding after Kagome mention it to Kagura when she and Inuyasha got married.

Kagome and Inuyasha as well as Miroku and Sango got married. Kagome and Inuyasha had 2 boys 2 years later. As well as Miroku and Sango, but they had 2 twin girls

Rin is now 16 years old and helps Kagome and Keade heal villagers.

It seems that everyone had a happy ever after, but hold on there is still one more question that needs to be asked.

Rin walks into her parents' room only to walk in and see her parents kissing.

"Hello teen in the room." Rin pretending to be disgusted by what her parents are doing.

"Well, then you shouldn't have came in." Sesshomaru said smirking while Kagura is giggling.

"Well, sorry then." Rin said sarcastically.

"Ok Rin. What do you need?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I have a question." Rin said nervously while twirling her fingers.

"Ok, let's hear it." Kagura said.

"Can I have a new brother or sister mom and dad?" Rin said grinning as wide as she can.

"Oh no! Not again." Sesshomaru groaned.

" What do you mean not again." Kagura said giggling.

"Well, Rin asked me a question like this 10 years ago for you to be her mommy." Sesshomaru said starting to have a headache.

_2 years later_

Kagura and Sesshomaru ended up having two kids named Kanna and Daisuke (Kanna was like a sister to Kagura).

They are twins both with amber eyes and two doggy ears on the top of there head that are both black with sliver tips. Daisuke has black hair and Kanna has black. Kanna has her father's personality, but Daisuke has his mother.

And they both had their happily ever after.

**Thank you, to the following people that review my story and help helped me along the way with my story.**

**supereman**

**c4 (Guest)**

**kate ( Guest)**

**LittleWhiteFlower (Guest)**

**Kagome12345 **

**SuperAlpha96**

**Yoko of the Masquerade**

**Gomu Gomu Rasengan No Sage**

**AriXAri**

**ApprenticeDaman**

**Kagurami**

**Angel boo (Guest)**

**Thank you, for reviewing and anytime to have done to make my story great. Also if you are into anime crossovers check out An Uzumaki Sniping Art. And my story that I update coming soon How Lily makes a Difference a Harry Potter story.**


End file.
